05 Maja 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 35; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 18 Chleb z Niepokalanowa; magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Karolek; film dokumentalny 08:30 Feniks i dywan - Odc. 6 (Phoenix and the carpet odc. 6.); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:50 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Spontan; magazyn 10:05 Kogutto - odc. 19; magazyn muzyczny 10:30 Ostatni smok: nowy początek (Dragonheart: A New Beginning); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Musztarda do obiadu 12:25 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemnice cmentarzyska żółwi cz. 1/2 (Secrects of the Turtle Tomb) - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Malezja (2001) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Od przedszkola do Opola - Agnieszka Matysiak 13:50 Rzymskie wakacje (Roman Holiday) - txt str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1953) 15:50 Rodzina jak z nut; widowisko muzyczne 16:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Sąsiedzi - Niewiniątka; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Śmiechu warte; program rozrywkowy 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 47 - txt str. 777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Lokaj Gentelmena, odc. 4; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Helena Trojańska cz.2 - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA, Grecja (2003) 21:55 Patriota (Patriot, The (Steven Seagal)); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 23:30 Król koki - odc.6; serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie (3) - odc.22; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie (3) - odc.23; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:45 Duran Duran w Polsce; koncert 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 11 Wesoła dżungla 06:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 492; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:20, 10:40 10:40 Jak się nie ubierać seria II - Menopauza odc.1; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 293 Niewinne lekarstwo; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 77; serial TVP 13:20 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 21; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 859 Fatalna wycieczka; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Święta wojna - (266) Magia liczb 16:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 49; serial komediowy TVP 16:55 Wielki Poker - odc. 7; teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter- Magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa po godzinach 20:05 VIOLETTA - taka jestem - koncert Violetty Villas (1) 21:00 Mocne Kino - Hakerzy (Hackers) - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995) 22:45 Słowo na niedzielę 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:30 Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998) 01:25 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 1/32 (Twin Peaks pilot p. 1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:39 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:04 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Operacja praska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 71; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kurier; STEREO 01:40 Pogoda; STEREO 01:47 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 06:39 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:04 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Pogoda na weekend 08:10 Magazyn medyczny 08:25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Operacja praska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 71; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Pod Tatrami 17:00 Okiem kamery 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Co warto wiedzieć 18:35 Bez krawata - Krakowski Salon Polityczny 19:00 Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Can Pack 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Kronika Zakopiańskiej Wiosny Jazzowej 2007 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kurier; STEREO 01:40 Pogoda; STEREO 01:47 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:40 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:04 Telenowyny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:59 Qltura; magazyn 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Operacja praska; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 71; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 Studio reportażu - Miasto ekstremalne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:16 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 W wielkim świecie 18:47 Miasto w komie - Miasto w komie prem. 2.05.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Qltura; magazyn 19:30 TAK SIĘ BAWI WARSZAWA: Grając Komedę; magazyn; STEREO 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Kuźnia talentów ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:27 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:47 Pogoda; STEREO 01:47 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 6:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 6:45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 7:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 7:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial przygodowy 9:15 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy 10:45 Wyścig szczurów - komedia 13:00 Turniej WTA J&S Cup w Warszawie - mecz półfinałowy 15:00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Radość życia - program Fundacji Polsat 15:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Transmisja koncertu i gali wręczenia nagród Eska Music Awards 17:45 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek - serial komediowy 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:15 Skandalista Larry Flynt - film biograficzny 0:45 Utrata niewinności - dramat obyczajowy 2:45 Nieustraszeni - reality show TVN 05:35 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 05:55 Telesklep 07:35 Automaniak Max program motoryzacyjny stereo 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy magazyn stereo 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN magazyn stereolive 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj program rozrywkowy stereo 11:30 Stawka większa niż życie serial wojenny stereo 12:55 Na Wspólnej Omnibus serial obyczajowy stereo 14:45 Szymon Majewski Show program rozrywkowy 15:45 Taniec z gwiazdami program rozrywkowy 17:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj program rozrywkowy stereo 17:55 Jazda z Dodą program motoryzacyjny stereo 18:30 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty program informacyjny stereolive 19:25 Sport stereolive 19:35 Pogoda stereolive 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:00 Niania serial komedia stereo 20:35 Kryminalni serial kryminalny stereo 21:40 Czarny pies film sensacyjny stereo 23:25 Juwanna Mann film komedia stereo 01:15 Telesklep TV 4 05.50 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.35 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 07.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 07.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 Automobilizm: Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Elmot 10.30 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 11.00 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.00 Ja się zastrzelę (18) - serial komediowy 12.35 Podróż Dodsona - film familijny, USA 2001 14.25 Eksploracje - cykl popularnonaukowy 15.00 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Bot Skra Bełchatów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 17.20 Arabela (34) - serial familijny 18.00 Kobiety za kierownicą - film dok., Wielka Brytania 19.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.05 Byłam króliczkiem "Playboya" - film obyczajowy, USA 1985 22.05 Kuba wojewódzki - talk show 23.05 Kamieńska (10) - serial sens 00.10 Czułe dranie - magazyn 00.40 Nieaułe dranie - magazyn 01.10 Winny czy niewinny - dok. 02.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.45 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 03.05 Na topie - wywiad z... 03.30 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.50 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 04.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:50 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 06:20 Telesklep 08:20 We Dwoje program rozrywkowy stereo 09:40 Nie ma sprawy serial obyczajowy stereo 10:40 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu film komedia 12:55 Dwóch i pół serial komedia stereo 13:25 Dwóch i pół serial komedia stereo 13:55 Szkoła Auto 2 program motoryzacyjny stereo 14:20 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 14:55 Druga Twarz reality show stereo 16:00 Łowcy koszmarów serial S-F stereo 17:00 Rozkoszny domek film komedia stereo 19:10 Kochane kłopoty serial obyczajowy stereo 20:10 Miłość jak narkotyk film komedia stereo 22:15 Mickey Niebieskie Oko film komedia 00:20 Detektyw Monk serial sensacyjny 01:20 Nocne igraszki interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 673; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 674; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 675; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 676; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 677; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Święta wojna - Dieta - Cud (249); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... (odpowiedzi na listy); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 7 - Niezwykły gość; serial; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Joanna Ledóchowska i Jan Ledóchowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Górnicza orkiestra kopalni, której nie ma; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Rajski smak ; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 15; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 282 Osobisty przypadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Gdziekolwiek jesteś, panie reżyserze...; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Uczta na morzu; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 25; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Folkogranie - Yerba Mater; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nie tylko o... - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Chełm i hełm, wieś i sioło; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Miejsce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 447; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Janusz Kidawa; wyk.:Andrzej Grabarczyk, Jarosław Antonik, Jerzy Cnota, Grażyna Szapołowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Przebojowe Polki - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Fabryka śmiechu - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 447; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Janusz Kidawa; wyk.:Andrzej Grabarczyk, Jarosław Antonik, Jerzy Cnota, Grażyna Szapołowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Dzika Polska - Uczta na morzu; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 15; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Miejsce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Joanna Ledóchowska i Jan Ledóchowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 09:05 W hołdzie Sewilli (Hommage a Seville); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Kratka; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Paweł Łoziński; wyk.:Jerzy Kamas, Michał Michalak, Jadwiga Bukowska, JOlanta Czaplińska, Jerzy Dominik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 50-lecie polskiej szkoły filmowej - Człowiek na torze; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1956); reż.:Andrzej Munk; wyk.:Zygmunt Maciejewski, Zygmunt Zintel, Zygmunt Listkiewicz, Kazimierz Opaliński, Roman Kłosowski, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Ludosław Kozłowski, Janusz Bylczyński, Stanisław Marzec-Marecki, Józef Para; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Jarocin po latach - Kobranocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Głosy naszych czasów - Barbara Bonney (Voices of Our Time - Barbara Bonney); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kino lektur szkolnych - Przedwiośnie - odc. 1/6 - Wieczny ogień; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Krystyna Janda, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Karolina Gruszka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Los Angeles bez mapy (Los Angeles Without a Map); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, Finlandia (1998); reż.:Mika Kaurismaki; wyk.:David Tennant, Vinessa Shaw, Julie Delpy, Vincent Gallo, Anouk Aimee; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Skaldowie /cz. 1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Jak powstali Skaldowie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Korzenie kultury - Skaldowie /cz. 2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Śpiewają Skaldowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Korzenie kultury - Skaldowie /cz. 3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Mocne uderzenie; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Jerzy Turek, Irena Szczurowska, Wieńczysław Gliński, Wiesław Michnikowski, Maria Chmurkowska, Zofia Czerwińska, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Jarema Stępowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Kwiaty Harrisona (Harrison's Flowers); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Eli Chouraqi; wyk.:Andie MacDowell, Elias Koteas, Brendan Gleeson, Adrien Brody, David Strathairn, Alun Armstrong, Caroline Goodall, Diane Beker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Trzy serca - postmodernistyczna rodzina (Three Of Hearts: a post modern family); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 26; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 27; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:25 Kino nocne - Filantrop (Filantropica); film fabularny kraj prod.Rumunia, Francja (2002); reż.:Nae Caranfil; wyk.:Mircea Diaconu, Gheorghe Dinica, Mara Nicolescu, Florin Calinescu, Viorica Voda; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Kurt Elling w Fabryce Trzciny - koncert; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu; STEREO TVP Historia 15:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Konstytucja 3 Maja; widowisko publicystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kontrowersje - Spór o Stanisława Augusta; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kulisy III RP - Czas przesileń; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Siła bezsilnych - Zabić studenta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Copa Libertadores - 1/8 finału (2) 11:45 Puchar UEFA - FC Sevilla - Osasuna 13:30 Puchar UEFA - Werder Brema - Espanyol Barcelona 15:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Piotrcovia - SPR Lublin 16:50 Piłka ręczna - męzczyzn: 1 mecz finałowy 18:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Wisła Kraków - Lotos Gdynia 20:40 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 18; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Piotrcovia - SPR Lublin 23:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 07:00 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 07:45 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 08:30 Deser Ego - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Leila Chaled - terrorystka - film dokumentalny reż. Lina Makboul, wyk. Szwecja 2006 09:40 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 09:50 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jean Smart, Kari Matchett, Charles Durning USA 2004 11:20 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. John Wayne, Vera Miles, Katharine Ross, Jim Hutton USA 1968 13:20 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna - komedia reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall USA 2005 14:50 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 2006 16:30 Antidotum - komedia reż. Vincent De Brus, wyk. Christian Clavier, Jacques Villeret, Agnes Soral, Annie Grégorio Francja 2005 18:20 Magia Russica - film dokumentalny reż. Masha Zur, Yonathan Zur, wyk. Rosja/Izrael 2004 20:00 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 21:35 W siódmym niebie - komedia reż. Harry Basil, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Paul Rodriguez, Angie Everhart, D.L. Hughley USA 2006 23:10 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Brennan Elliott, Ty Olsson, Kendall Cross USA 2006 00:40 Deser Miłość do robali - film krótkometrażowy 01:20 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 03:10 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller reż. Fernando Meirelles, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Rachel Weisz, Hubert Koundé, Danny Huston Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2005 05:15 Na tropach Bartka - film dla dzieci reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Barbara Krafftówna, Alina Janowska, Bronisław Pawlik Polska 1982 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 07:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: BOT GKS Bełchatów - Górnik Zabrze 09:30 Koszykówka Euroliga - Final Four: Unicaja Malaga - CSKA Moskwa - 1/2 finału 11:35 Koszykówka Euroliga: Panathinaikos Ateny - Tau Ceramica - 1/2 finału 13:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Manchester City - Manchester United 15:45 Zidane - portret z XXI wieku - film dokumentalny reż. Douglas Gordon, Philippe Parreno, wyk. Francja/Islandia 2006 17:30 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 18:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Zagłębie Lubin - Kolporter Korona Kielce 20:15 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Paris Saint-Germain - Olympique Lyon 22:15 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Deportivo La Coruna - Valencia 01:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 02:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Zagłębie Lubin - Kolporter Korona Kielce 04:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Paris Saint-Germain - Olympique Lyon Eurosport 05:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin - wyścig w klasie 125cc 07:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin - kwalifikacje w klasie 125cc 07:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin - kwalifikacje w klasie MotoGP 09:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin - kwalifikacje w klasie 250cc 10:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Argentyny - 1. dzień 10:30 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie: Mecz półfinałowy 16:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 20:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania): Mecz półfinałowy 23:00 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 23:45 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki HBO 06:30 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 08:40 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 10:10 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 11:50 Tajemnica wyspy skarbów - film familijny reż. Michael Hurst, wyk. Beth Allen, Nicko Vella, John Callen Nowa Zelandia 2004 13:15 Królowie Dogtown - dramat sensacyjny reż. Catherine Hardwicke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, John Robinson, Rebecca De Mornay, William Mapother Niemcy/USA 2005 15:00 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja - film familijny reż. Anders Gustafsson, wyk. Hampus Nyström, Daniel Bragderyd, Börje Ahlstedt, Niklas Hjulström Szwecja 2005 16:25 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 18:10 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 18:40 Premiera Pięcioro dzieci i coś - film przygodowy reż. John Stephenson, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Freddie Highmore, Alex Jennings, Jonathan Bailey Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:10 Atak na posterunek - film sensacyjny reż. Jean-François Richet, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Laurence Fishburne, Gabriel Byrne, Maria Bello USA/ Francja 2005 22:00 Murderball - gra o życie - film dokumentalny reż. Henry Alex Rubin, Dana Adam Shapiro, wyk. Joe Bishop, Keith Cavill, Andy Cohn, Scott Hogsett USA 2005 23:25 Wielki przekręt - komedia kryminalna reż. Gregory Jacobs, wyk. John C. Reilly, Diego Luna, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Peter Mullan USA 2004 00:50 Szalony weekend - komedia reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Karen Kopins USA 1990 02:20 Wiek namiętności - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean Beaudin, wyk. Noémie Godin-Vigneau, David La Haye, Juliette Gosselin, Sébastien Huberdeau Kanada/Francja 2004 04:40 Pięcioro dzieci i coś - film przygodowy reż. John Stephenson, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Freddie Highmore, Alex Jennings, Jonathan Bailey Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Poskramiacze węży: Złowrogie żmije z Kambodży - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Diabelskie boa z Cozumel - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Światło na krańcu świata: Myśliwi arktycznej Północy - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Aurelia - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Niebieski Księżyc - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tau Tona - miasto złota 13:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Katastrofy na morzu - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Pościgi samochodowe - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Niezwykłe pojazdy - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Szpiegowskie gadżety - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Zagadka kodu Leonarda da Vinci - film dokumentalny 18:00 Masoni przed sądem - film dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Czysta nauka: Wybuch wulkanu - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Cudowne kuracje - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Interpol: Śmiertelna pasja - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Interpol: Podniebny terror - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Pościgi samochodowe - serial dokumentalny 01:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 01:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 Polsat Sport 07:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 07:30 Portugol - magazyn ligi portugalskiej 08:00 Magazyn rowerowy 08:15 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz FC Liverpool - Chelsea Londyn 10:05 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz AC Milan - Manchester United 12:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie - 1. mecz półfinałowy 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie - 2. mecz półfinałowy 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz półfinałowy 18:10 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Glasgow Rangers - Celtic Glasgow 22:40 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie - kronika 22:55 Przed walką Oscar De La Hoya - Floyd Mayweather Jr. 23:25 Boks Walka o tytuł mistrzowski federacji WBO i WBA - waga lekka Acelino Freitas - Juan Diaz 01:25 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 5:30 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 5:35 Szkło kontaktowe Informacje 6:30 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 6:40 Multikino Program kulturalny 7:00 Poranek: Powitanie poranka TVN 24 Wiadomości 7:01 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 7:15 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 7:30 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 7:45 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 8:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 8:15 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 8:30 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 8:45 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 9:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 9:30 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 9:45 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 9:50 Gość poranny Rozmowa 10:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 10:10 Sondaż Informacje 11:00 Sobota na żywo: Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 11:30 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 11:45 Portfel Informacje 12:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 12:30 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 12:40 Firma Informacje 13:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 13:30 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 13:45 Ostatnie piętro Informacje 14:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 14:30 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 14:45 Nieruchomości Informacje 15:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 15:10 Horyzont Informacje 16:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 16:10 Kalejdoskop Informacje 16:30 Raport popołudniowy Wiadomości 17:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 17:15 Świat reporterów Reportaż 17:30 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia Informacje 18:30 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 Informacje 19:00 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 19:05 Bilans tygodnia Informacje 19:30 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 19:45 Progr@m Informacje 20:00 Raport wieczorny Wiadomości 21:00 24 godziny Informacje 22:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia Informacje 23:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 23:10 Kalejdoskop Informacje 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia Wiadomości 0:00 Powtórki: Skrót informacji Wiadomości 0:05 Multikino Program kulturalny 0:30 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 0:40 Wydanie drugie poprawione Literatura 1:00 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 1:10 Portfel Informacje 1:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia Wiadomości 2:00 Firma Informacje 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia Informacje 3:30 Skrót informacji Wiadomości 3:40 Bilans tygodnia Informacje BBC World 5:00 BBC News Wiadomości 5:30 Extra Time Sport 6:00 BBC News Wiadomości 6:30 Middle East Business Report Inne 7:00 BBC News Wiadomości 7:30 Ethical Man Społeczeństwo 8:00 BBC News Wiadomości 8:30 Click Informacje 9:00 BBC News Wiadomości 9:10 The Accidental Angler Państwa i ludzie 10:00 BBC News Wiadomości 10:30 Extra Time Sport 11:00 BBC News Wiadomości 11:30 Earth Report Natura i środowisko 12:00 BBC News Wiadomości 12:30 Middle East Business Report Inne 13:00 BBC News Wiadomości 13:30 Football Focus Sport 14:00 BBC News Wiadomości 14:10 The Doha Debates Talkshow 15:00 BBC News Wiadomości 15:15 Sport Today Sport 15:30 The Record Europe Informacje 16:00 BBC News Wiadomości 16:10 Post Military Trip Informacje 17:00 BBC News Wiadomości 17:10 The Accidental Angler Państwa i ludzie 18:00 BBC News Wiadomości 18:30 Final Score Sport 19:00 BBC News Wiadomości 19:30 Middle East Business Report Inne 20:00 BBC News Wiadomości 20:15 Sport Today Sport 20:30 Extra Time Sport 21:00 BBC News Wiadomości 21:10 The Doha Debates Talkshow 22:00 BBC News Wiadomości 22:30 Ethical Man Społeczeństwo 23:00 BBC News Wiadomości 23:10 Post Military Trip Informacje 0:00 BBC News Wiadomości 0:30 Middle East Business Report Inne 1:00 BBC News Wiadomości 1:30 This Week Informacje 2:00 BBC News Wiadomości 2:10 The Accidental Angler Państwa i ludzie 3:00 BBC News Wiadomości 3:10 The Doha Debates Talkshow CNN 5:00 World's Untold Stories Informacje 5:30 World Sport Sport 6:00 World News Wiadomości 6:30 World Report Wiadomości 9:00 World News Wiadomości 9:30 Inside the Middle East Informacje 10:00 World News Wiadomości 10:30 World Sport Sport 11:00 Larry King Talkshow 12:00 World News Wiadomości 12:30 World Sport Sport 13:00 World's Untold Stories Informacje 13:30 Living Golf Golf 14:00 World News Wiadomości 14:30 World Sport Sport 15:00 World News Wiadomości 15:15 The Spirit of ... Rozrywka 15:30 Inside the Middle East Informacje 18:00 World News Wiadomości 18:30 Inside Africa Informacje 19:00 World News Wiadomości 19:15 The Spirit of ... Rozrywka 19:30 Living Golf Golf 20:00 World News Wiadomości 20:30 Inside the Middle East Informacje 23:00 World News Wiadomości 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Wiadomości 0:00 World's Untold Stories Informacje 0:30 World Sport Sport 1:00 World News Wiadomości 1:30 Inside Africa Informacje 2:00 World News Wiadomości 2:30 Talkasia Talkshow 3:00 Larry King Weekend Talkshow Deutsche Welle 5:00 Journal Wiadomości 5:30 Quadriga Talkshow 6:00 Journal Wiadomości 6:30 European Journal Informacje 7:00 Journal Wiadomości 7:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 8:00 Journal Wiadomości 8:30 Quadriga Talkshow 9:00 Journal Wiadomości 9:30 popXport Muzyka 10:00 Journal Wiadomości 10:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 11:00 Journal Wiadomości 11:30 Quadriga Talkshow 12:00 Journal Wiadomości 12:30 popXport Muzyka 13:00 Journal Wiadomości 13:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 14:00 Journal Wiadomości 14:30 Quadriga Talkshow 15:00 Journal Wiadomości 15:30 Europa aktuell Informacje 16:00 Journal Wiadomości 16:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 17:00 Journal Wiadomości 17:30 Im Focus Inne 18:00 Journal Wiadomości 18:30 European Journal Informacje 19:00 Journal Wiadomości 19:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 20:00 Journal Wiadomości 20:30 In Focus Inne 21:00 Journal Wiadomości 21:30 Kultur.21 Program kulturalny 22:00 Journal Wiadomości 22:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 23:00 Journal Wiadomości 23:30 Im Focus Inne 0:00 Journal Wiadomości 0:30 Arts.21 Program kulturalny 1:00 Journal Wiadomości 1:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 2:00 Journal Wiadomości 2:30 In Focus Inne 3:00 Journal Wiadomości 3:30 popXport Muzyka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Deutsche Welle z 2007 roku